Je rêve d'anges, mais je vis avec les démons
by Crows13
Summary: Bella Swan whispered to Edward Cullen " The Savage Garden knows no concept such that of good nor evil. It can make our greatest sins -our salvation."He opened his jade eyes and replied.  "What if I don't want to be saved?"


"_**Remember me as you see me right now for what you see is all I'll ever become."**_

The blistering sun pounded at me in merciless waves of disturbing vigor. Buildings trembling and glistening like a desert mirage. Venom like sweat slithers down my back in small droplets, as the pickup rattled down the highway.

"We need to find someplace to settle already." Ian seethed. Aggravated by the sweltering heat , he was now taking out his annoyance on us. As if we were at fault for the rising temperatures ,or the fact we were in the back of an old dilapidated Chevy .

"I hate to say it ,but he's right" Rowen said in exasperation. Irate at the fact that he had to agree with his brother. I have not the faintest idea at how we ended going down south. But here we were three pissed off vampires trapped in a cramped ,practically wheezing its last breath, truck bed traveling down sunny Georgia .

"Well how exactly do you want to escape without becoming national news" I said ,a tad bit smugly ,though it didn't help our situation in the least. It was justified since my beloved brother had lost a generous portion of our money in luxury casinos and prostitutes .

Ian had the least bit decency to look ashamed. I could see in the corner of the pickup, Rowen leering contemptuously at his twin. Ignoring his bitter brother, he replied "We wait until nightfall, hop out and hitch a ride on a commercial airplane" Immensely pleased with himself. I could practically see him puff his feathers and wear his peacock tail feathers arrogantly. It made it all the satisfying to bring down his haughtiness down a notch or two.

"Wasn't it the same premises that landed us in this predicament in the first place?" I snapped, irritated by Ian's nonchalant expression. His face was pulled up in a relaxed smirk. I was struggling from slapping it off, I could see that beside me as was Rowen. Ian ,still perfectly unperturbed, crossing his extended legs at the ankles -the epitome of tranquility.

He lightly waved off my statement , "This situation occurred, only because we acted in desperation- Nothing more." He imperceptibly slides opens his brilliant heliotrope eyes to still see my ruffled state. I see him lean forward to rumple my hair in an effort to be reassuring as does Rowen.

Rowen begins to speak, obviously wanting now to find a solution a bit more planned than his twin's idea. His amethyst eyes slightly narrow in thought, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, and his pale hands wring together

"We could run with that, or we could hack into the airport mainframe to decide where and when we would like to go." He grinned ,obviously pleased with his plan. I nodded ,placing my fingers near my chin in thought, trying to see any flaws in our impromptu arrangement.

"Either way we have to wait until nightfall" Ian sighed ,already relaxing back into his backward stance. I groan ,leaning back against the hard grain wood feeling the insidious insects try and pierce through my near impenetrable skin as they hummed all around me. I count the _seconds_ then _minutes_ then _hours _by the driver's heartbeat. _Thu-Thump-Thu-thump-Thu-thump _pulsed in my temporal lobe.

I turn to see Rowen with his head tilted back, cheeks puffing out as he hummed . His white blond hair carelessly sweeps across his forehead as he bobs his head to his imaginary tune. Ian, in contrast ,taps his fingers along to _Born to be wild _,his violet eyes slanted as he observed the dust particles . Both were trying desperately to keep their rapidly waning patience.

A loud clunk interrupts the tense atmosphere , the ground rattling as the driver hops out of the car. I hear the man [I assume by the heavy footsteps] spit out a piece of something most likely tobacco by the smack of his lips.

Ian and Rowen tense waiting for the driver to visit the back. He never does. I had enough. I slowly stand ,feeling the floor board creak as I lift the canvass covering the truck bed. Darkness welcomes me home. I grin fiercely at being set free. In the waning light Ian and Rowen's grins gleam just as ferociously in the shadows.

Setting forward as quickly as I could. The footsteps of my brothers rose in tandem behind me. Both split in opposite directions to flank me on either side. The setting sun making us iridescent as rubies; Ian twisted and could see my gleaming skin. Both twins looked apprehensive at being able to see our shining flesh.

I sigh missing the time when we didn't fear , when more woodland existed and ,when we were able to obscure our tracks and less suspicion was aroused._ The price of the technogical age, _I mused. Because of this we would have to decide where we would settle. Ian tilts his head towards me and reveals the elephant in the room.

"Where do we go?" He says. Rowen stilled ,his profile hardening -as uncompromising as a stone.

"Depends" I said. Unable to come up with an answer.

"On what" Rowen hisses impatiently. I blink startled as Rowen tended to be the more diplomatic twin .Suddenly I'm annoyed at myself or him. I can't decide.

"I don't know' I huff. Realizing it wasn't annoyance ,but frustration at my own indecisiveness .We had to go north, the south forcing us into hiding much too often for my liking. I recalled a small Podunk town I'd once resided about seventy years ago. Not for long and the gossip had been bothersome, but my arrival had demanded idle speculation on their part. However the privacy and freedom to go out was one of the best I had. Ian and Rowen, unaware of my epiphany, continued to discuss possible locations.

"Well we could try Quebec or Harrisburg." Rowen said, his hands slashing through the air in abrupt, agitated movements.

"We want to the leave the sun ,not in revel in it. -And those places bored me." Ian said, knowing Rowen could not deny this fact. Rowen also knows the havoc Ian can wreak when bored.

" If you want to leave the sun behind ,then our destination is Forks, Washington." I crowed, even though I know my suggestion would meet some opposition.

"Forks ? Really how about we go to spoons or cutlery county." Ian said while bowled over in laughter. I dug my nails into my hands once again restraining the urge for his strangulation.

"Forks is one of the towns with the most rainfall in the continental US, and I still happen to own a small estate there." Knowing I had the most reasonable argument ,more details drone through my head. Ian disturbs my train of thought.

"That sounds like hell complete with the demonic tea parties." He says wheedling me to give in to his _faire la moue_.

"We don't have a lot of options at the moment Fellas." I whispered , knowing the intonations in my voice and face are a complete farce, but I also know it's necessary for their acceptance.

"Well it seems like we're going to hell in a hand basket." Rowen murmured tranquilly as was his way. One down…

"As long there are naughty catholic school girls around , I'm on cloud nine." Ian said with a lewd grin .I smirked revealing a row of luminous white teeth and a hint of dimple in the left cheek.

"Oh really …I would have thought you would want them pure ,ripe for your undead corruption."

"In most cases I would ,but to give up a naughty catholic school girl is sinful" Ian purred ,his head tilting upwards in remembrance.

"Your philandering is reprehensible" Rowen said with an disdainful sneer. Ian ignored his statement ,and with a wide grin said

"Is there any other better way to 'live?"

"No and it's wrong ,but that's what makes it so enjoyable." Rowen said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Really I thought the pair of you were anarchists at heart" I said. Knowing the French revolution was a strong subject for the pair since their transition took place during then.

"_L'anarchie est cependant tout à fait agréable plaisirs de la chair sont incorrigb__l__e" _Rowen said reverting to his French origins when wanting to elucidate.

"Men are the wolves among men,my lovely lady bird" Ian whispers, suddenly introspective for the moment.

I turn my head trying to see why my brother suddenly turned morose, but a _buzzing_ suddenly began. As the distance shortened , the same _buzzing _sound grows louder in intensity. The_ buzzing _sound is beginning to grow thunderous, the ground beneath us begins to tremble. The unfolding event reminded me of the earthquake in as quickly as the chaos ensued .It ends.

Ian and Rowen surge forward to place themselves at the forefront. I try scanning the area for signs of upset, yet a _whooshing _sound flies above my head.

"What the hell was that?" Rowen whispered, looking shell shocked by the interference.

"That my confused friend is something called an aeroplane. You remember you were around when it was first created. Hell even there when Lindberg first took flight across the Atlantic." Ian said bitingly. Obviously taking advantage of Rowen's lack of response to take his pound of flesh.

"Enough .Besides if there are airplanes, then they need to come from somewhere thus an airport. Don't you think?" I hissed, peeved at Ian's relentless nature.

"Words can hurt you know" Ian said feigning offense as he looked over at me.

"Ahhh… If only brother nothing seems to get under your skin. "Rowen said

"Vampire skin : Impenetrable" Ian retorted. Impenetrable , an illusion that most predators suffer. Impenetrable synonymous to them at least with invincible. But I no longer suffer under that delusion.

"Immortality has not given you wisdom in the least." Rowen hissed, presumably at his brother's arrogance.

"For what when I'm perfectly content with my state of mind now." Ian said displaying an easy smile. The polar opposite of Rowen who was strung tighter than a piano wire. I tried ignored them ,trying to see or hear for that blasted airport. Finally! The slightest murmur rising in crescendo as we neared .The two buffoons unawares as they were still arguing.

"Hey" No answer

"Fellas" Nothing.

"HEY!" Both jerk like they've been electrocuted. Then they both become annoyed at the lack of threat.

"If you both would shut up every blue moon, you would hear the crowd." My tone sharp to get the jab reach home. I don't like being intentionally rude to them but when it gets to the level that they're not paying attention. Well…

Sometimes tough love is needed. The chatter is increasing, so the airport is closer.

At last the dome like structure of the airport reveals itself ,the glittering glass windows make up half the edifice. I can see the humans bustling in and out of the building like little worker bees. More _whooshing _flies above my head. I can hear Ian and Rowen's footsteps ,slight they may be, and the tumble of wind from their passage.

"Don't run further on Bella. We can't see you if you're that far ahead."

Rowen murmured. He worried easily when it came to family- no matter how much time passed.

"Don't worry so much brother. Bella's a big girl." Ian drawled, though he had looked concerned as well.

"Enough we need to hack into the mainframe and score a plane." I said

"In order to do so we have to distract a teller ,so I can get to a main computer." Rowen murmured while pacing the forest floor.

"You have the perfect distraction right here." Ian said, while gesturing toward his body with his right hand.

"Woe unto them that draw iniquity with cords of vanity, and **sin** as it were with a cart rope" Rowen droned with ease. He was always the more devout out of the pair.

"Vanity is my favorite sin- never mind that I'll be the distraction and you and Bella will do whatever it is you do" Ian retorted. He looked at both Rowen and myself for approval. I nodded only Rowen was left. He sighed and then shrugged.

"How long will it take for you guys to hack into the system?" Ian asked.

"Five minutes." Rowan answered already easing into the scheme.

"What about cameras?" I asked trying to hammer out the details.

"You'll be taking care of that?" Rowen said.

"Security?" I prodded. Trying to fix any plot holes.

"You'll distract them with your womanly wiles." Ian purrs. His eyes half mast over his amethyst eyes , lips curve into a sneer.

"Out of the group I'm certainly not the succubus." I reply. Ian rolled his eyes heavenward.

"How easily you forget that you are a vampire darling." He drawled, Rowen interrupted our argument.

"First off yes you are much more than this fool, and secondly he's right it must be done." Rowen said. Ian and I stood flabbergasted at his compliance and defense of his brother's statement

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He shrugged.

"Alright." I concede. Ian looked irked by my quick acceptance, but otherwise remained silent.

We loped gracefully forward into the swirling mass of humans. The majority looking on in awe at our little troupe. As vampires, our beauty is classical and hypnotic. The twins epitomized sunshine in their shining wheat colored hair and Persian violet summer flower eyes. I have often been adored for my golden dawn eyes and swirling chestnut tresses -'_Beautiful as the devil'_, he used to say.

As we approached the teller's counter .The poor thing looked dazed and when Ian began to make subtle innuendoes toward her .She looked liked she would faint. Ian smiled his most dazzling smile and her heart almost gave out. As he crooned sweet nothings in her ear , he hauled her off to the janitors closet. Rowen lunged toward the main computer. In the corners of the small airport, the securities eyes shifted slyly toward our direction.

Seeing their suspicions being raised .I began to strut toward them. The closer the distance ,their expressions changed frontal of wariness to one of carnal lust and awe. First I stopped at the one with the receding hairline and potbelly. I lean toward showing a generous portion of cleavage and almost pressing my pelvis toward his. The fat man looked amazed, I glanced at him let alone am trying to blatantly seduce him. The other younger one with a creepy crawly mustache and yellowed teeth seemed just as amazed that I was trying to seduce his coworker, and was looking at my backside. As the fat man's hands begin to wander, I lean forward letting my breasts graze his chest and whispered that I have to leave.

"Awww… do you have to go? We were having such a good time." The fat man groaned. The younger one still looked stunned.

"I apologize for my quick departure boys, but I must take my leave." I crooned. In the distance I could see Rowen tapping his foot impatiently holding a ruffled Ian by the ear. Smiling I surged forward ;the securities protests faded away and I could see Rowen displaying three tickets in his hands like a trophy.

"Everything's set up.?" I asked .

"Yep I got us a fight within the hour ,even first class." Rowen said positively beaming at his success

"Our flight's in an hour and you couldn't let me have a couple more minutes with that luscious teller." Ian whined, waved his hands in annoyance.

Again with the dreadful lull in time where all we did was stare at the ceiling like mindless drones or watching the comings and goings of humans, so much like goldfish in a carnival with their transitory lives. When I finally though the ache in my forehead was reaching it's breaking point. Our flight was announced.

Seeing the obsidian night gradually turn into silver, hearing the soft whispers of the slumbering passengers. Suddenly the pressure in the cabin shifts and green is everywhere. It's queer, the town looks exactly the same as when I had arrived seventy years ago. It seemed to be like myself -unchanging.

The plane continued it's descent till' once again I was in another _fucking _airport and more warm bodies pulsated in the even smaller airport. Rowen had wandered off looking to find our rental car ,while Ian ,standing beside me, sighed with frustration.

"Patience." I whispered.

"Not my cup of tea. I much prefer instant gratification, but even then…." He trailed off.

"Even then what?" I asked

"Even then it doesn't come fast enough." He said. Eyes locked on a tall blondes' cleavage.

A shout pierces through the noisy building . Rowen was walking toward us the jingle of keys in his front pocket audible even through the racket. "Let's drive." he says smiling a 250 mega watt smile.

"So what type of car did you get? Please let it be a Aston martin vanquish or Audi r8." Ian pleads. Rowen frowns at him, obviously uncomfortable, contuined to walk forward ;leading us out of the building but also trying to ignore his brother's questions . Time for me to interrupt.

"Doesn't matter seeing as you lost a generous portion of our money you're walking." Ian's eyes grow wide and his mouth is in a o' of astonishment ,then quickly turns indignant at being forced to walk.

"What do you mean walking?" He hisses ,eyes flashing. Rowen wisely remains mute.

"Well it's rather simple left foot right foot want me to write it down?" I said, seeing Ian seethe in anger. My amusement at his discomfort increases.

"That is not what I meant and _I AM NOT WALKING_." He howls looking like a rapid hyena. I rise to the challenge ;marching over to where he stood and stare at him in contempt, feeling my own fury begin to overwhelm me.

"Want to bet" I sneered. Ian's teeth pulled back and a snarl broke free. His face contorted grotesquely giving him the appearance of a demon. Before I could raise my fist to get one good right hook in and give him a good whopping.

Rowen stepped in then. "Calm down the both of you -if you don't notice we are on a busy interstate." Ian still looked livid but relented.

I nod and as I turned my head forward ,the most luscious scent of my existence wafts toward me. Instantly I feel my stomach clench, nostrils flare and mouth flood with venom. This scent is possessing me ,driving me to maddeningly lengths to obtain it . It beckons me ,wrapping around me like a lover's caress- To deny it's call is lunacy.

I leap forward ,feeling bloodlust set my throat on fire and body focused on only one objective- _Devour. _The forest distorts in a mindless drone of green, as I race forward to consume the precious source of that glorious scent. Footsteps echo behind me trying to stop me! It doesn't matter that these were my brothers whom I was preparing to attack ,that my self control , my humanity would be destroyed in one moment of reckless abandon.

As I come to my destination the scent becoming stronger, a house encroached by the surrounding forest comes into view. Before I am able to crash into the immaculate home .I'm blindsided ,face smashed into the dirt. I try and swivel to give a hard kick to the back, but another body tackles me grabbing my torso ,the other holding my legs. Hissing and gnawing trying to achieve damage. I feel hands forcefully jerk my head upwards ,forcing me to look into violet eyes. Ian's face looms in view looking as serious as the plague.

"Bella….! Stop you can't do this -hesitation knowing full well I can-if you give in this'll destroy you ,and I … can't watch you go through that again. What you still go through." He shudders as he says this. I feel the ever present beast mollify ,and shame seep in.

I begin to tremble as my head became insufferable .Memories begin to take heave and overcome my now powerless mind. My chest heaves with each breath. I feel my eyes saturate with venom in the wake of each memory. Flickering remnants of past lives sluggishly transpire: a newborn's first breath, warm bodies in the center of a hearth, harsh screams uttered from a torn throat.

I whimper at being forced to endure these wretched memories again. I gradually begin to gather myself ,mindful of my presently bloody hands. Hands stroke my hair as I pant. Both twins looked haggard from my 'panic attack', and my lapse in self restraint .

"I'm sorry." I whisper ,trying to convey how truly repentant I am. Rowen caresses my cheek and whispers no need. I stand on shaky legs; frustrated at my inability to cope with my gift. The more worrisome matter however was that bewitching scent [though I'm in the opposite direction of the wind] ,the mouthwatering bouquet still lingering on my tongue. Walking forward ,back to the interstate, the twins rush behind me still wary. Justified since in the back of my mind the demon was creating ways to find and devour whoever had that delicious _blood_.

Trying to regain some normalcy I ask of how we're going to present ourselves.

"Emancipated siblings trying to forge a new life together." Rowen says composing himself.

"For forever and ever." I whisper. Smiling forlornly, Rowen heads toward the small sedan so does Ian .No longer giving a damn about who went or not- I just wanted to be home or someplace equivalent to it.

As we drove down the rural highway and onto a small street. My former home came into view looking unkempt and dilapidated since last I came. Again I was reminded of my immortality seeing my formerly opulent home run down and_ old_. Though it's structure remained essentially the same with it's deep wraparound porch, it's brick layout revealing a small balcony on the south side of the estate and magnificent bay window facing north with reflective glass exposing nothing within. Ian leans forward opening the oak door. It _creaks _as it opens.

Obviously hasn't been used in the last century.

"Damn nobody's been in this place since you were here." Ian whistled as he looked. He was right, the iron wrought staircase had a quarter inch of dirt, the Persian rug had mold and the window was so filthy that you couldn't even see out of the thing.

"They're going to think we're a group of street urchins if they saw this place." Rowen said while looking around and fingering the moldy furniture .

"Street tramps do not live in a mansion no matter how dirty." Ian reminded Rowen. He shrugged off the correction.

"Either way it has been a very long time by the looks of it since a good cleaning." Rowen murmured . Ian looked towards me asking silently with a slight raise of his brow -_ are you okay? _I nodded feeling my face contort into something resembling a smile.

No ,I am not okay when I have my 'episodes', memories flood in, assaulting my senses .Giving me multiple personalities, the freshness of the consciousnesses making me incapable of maintaining my fragile human charade. Paradoxically, my natural talents had been intensified because of my transformation, my supernatural mind ,though strengthened, had been unable to manage ,so the memories easily become reality, morphing the past into the present. The past is never dead to me-it is not even past.

"Guys what's the story going to be? What's my part?" It was our own bitterness or mostly my own ,since that we move quite often. We're forced to adopt different personas ;once we were actually bohemians in the sixties though most were in those times. We tended to go with the fashion trends of what we regard the old world, however the question posed now is simple but forever present to ourselves. What mask do we place now?

Ian pipes up "Goth kids" Rowen's nose wrinkles in distaste.

"Don't think so. I'm thinking well-off orphans." Rowen says. Ian frowns obviously wanting to be the school freaks.

"Ian we're going to be social pariahs one way or another given our lack of a pulse." I said ,trying to get it through his thick head.

"That's why I suggested a persona that will make sure we'll be treated like social pariahs" Ian drawled, positively beaming with pride and confidence in his suggestion.

"Actually it might not make us social pariahs. It might make us more appealing to the other Goth kids since wannabe vampires are all the rage this century." I said knowing that the last time Ian and I attempted this [Rowen had refused to cooperate] It had ended in disaster. We had done this in the eighties, when that dreadful movie _The Lost Boys _first opened .A group of teenagers had approached us, raising their wrists toward us silently. We declined of course, but I was tempted not for their scent -But because the brashness in such a grave act angered me.

"Fine we'll play the mysterious bunch again." Ian huffed ,wanting to be flamboyant, but of course we can't draw so much attention to ourselves.

"Right now though do we even have clothes?" I asked .Rowen was grinning from ear to ear like a cat who ate the canary.

"Yep but clothes I chose." Rowen crowed triumphantly. I didn't mind all that much ,but the manipulation was a bit bothersome. I really also didn't give a damn about what I wore, so long as I had my beloved mole skin with me.

My mole skin journal is where I sketch what comes to mind .It soothes the aching pressure in my head from those incessant memories that pound in my head. Over the last century or so, I used over 200 mole skin journals. There are times where a particular image stays with me ,sometimes it's a latent memory or a daydream that demands to be created into existence.

However over the last couple of years inspiration has not come to me in any lasting form. Before in my 'youth', my angst and crushing loneliness gave rise to some of my best works or during the time where he still lived, I flinch as my ownmemories seep through my barrier, but they won't break me. Not now at least.

"Bella…Bella…Bella !" Rowen yelled ,trying to get my attention I assume.

"Sorry ,just stuck in my head I guess." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah just stuck in your head." Ian whispered ,looking at me with fathomless Persian violet eyes. I looked at him ,not understanding the meaning behind his statement, but he had already turned away.

"As I was just saying; I was able to enroll us in Forks high school." Rowen said.

"When?" I asked. High school is a form of purgatory for me especially since a majority of the material I've experienced. The schools are always the same, the disgusting smell of the cafeteria food, incessant chatter of the children and ever present melodrama of the insecure.

"Ah… never doubt me dear sister for I've enrolled us starting tomorrow." Rowen murmured ,his indigo eyes hooded. Then just as quickly his eyes lighten and he smiles breezily as if he woke from a daydream.

"Tomorrow?" Wanting to make sure. He nodded, still smiling into the distance.

Rowen blinked and grimaced causing shadows to mar his handsome face making him seem abruptly like a complete stranger. He began to ascend the stairs.

I watched him until his form vanished into the hallway, pink light from the outside world gently coming in from the south crimson daylight pale though against the intensity of the melancholy clouds. A soft wind coming from behind me announces Ian's arrival.

"School's gonna start already" He said looking at the direction I was staring at. He sighed softly ,I looked up seeing that he looked drained ,his violet eyes mournfully becoming onyx, as they continue to gaze after Rowen's direction.

Ian softly hummed 'Ain't no rest for the wicked until we close our eyes for good' . Still humming the tune, he passed me a manilla envelope, the tapered edges already torn. I peered inside seeing my student information and class schedule already printed. I looked up and Ian was gone .

Silence permeated the house , the only sign of life was the dust particles engaged in a age old celestial dance. Turning my head to the side, my painting stared right back at me with unblinking eyes and motionless limbs. I stared at the haunting picture ,feeling ridiculed,for it was a flawless renditon,its subjects remained unchanged .The painting immortalized the question I ask myself everyday of my eternity. Was I god's mistake or the devil's prodigy?

A light flashes into my eyes blinding me for a moment then stops . The bay window shows nothing, but is able to let the morning light in. From the intensity it was most likely seven am in the morning. _Time for school_ I thought irritably.

I sat up ;noticing a change of clothes had already been laid out for me. I snorted, seeing the style resembled more a gypsy than a high school student. Ian would be the one who had to have done this. He said that when he went to festivals all over Europe that the gypsy women had fascinated him. I didn't mind so long as I was clothed. Fashion changes week to week.

I wonder where he had found the clothing, probably from one of his late night dalliances. The clothing itself was beautiful ,but strange. A long flowing skirt with golden strands intermingling reaching knee length, but when in motion hugged the curves of a woman's body. Ivory ballet slippers that tied up with caramel ribbons to mid calf. This was respectable for myself -but I was born in a rather reserved part of the century-until the chocolate brown shirt that came up till mid stomach. As decades pass more and more clothing is shed, it seems. To complete the bohemian costume was an ocher necklace with an amber stone in the center.

I put on the attire letting my hair fall all the way down to my mid back -as custom back then had dictated girls keep their hair long-and being what I am, change is simply not in our nature.

A swift break of wind announces their arrival. The twins were already dressed. Rowen in a white button down shirt with slacks and dark trousers. Ian clothed in a black flannel shirt that was pushed up to his forearms paired with dark cobalt jeans.

Rowen flitted his eyes toward me, their depths lucid and composed. I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that his anomalous behavior subsided, beside him I could see so was Ian.

"Alright ,so Bella are you going to stand there all day ,or Can we get a move on?" Ian snapped ,arching one pale eyebrow. Brushing right past them, I opened the heavy wooden door .Feeling the cool air and spring dew envelope my senses. The gleam from the small Nissan shone, guiding me. Opening the metallic door ,I slid in feeling the leather interior beneath my fingertips .

As I looked in the rear view mirror ,there they were appearing as if out of thin air. Rowen ,smiling impishly, held up the car keys. I leaped for the key, but Rowen dodged, keeping the keys well out of my reach. Making another flying leap for Rowen, I almost had them, but was stopped by Ian's marble arm.

"If anyone honey is gonna to be driving this car-it's me." Ian said ,his voice sweet like molasses'. I would have fought back except for his smile ,like the devil himself, was daring me to.

He continued "Do either of you disagree?" Looking directly at me as he said it. I couldn't understand his deliberate bating, but I also knew when he does this; it's always for a reason. So this is why I said what I said.

"No one ,no one at all."

Arriving to the minuscule high school ,composed of faded crimson brick buildings. The students were milling about ,engaged in their monotonous routine, until one girl spotted our vehicle. Obviously not recognizing it ,for she turned to another girl ,and began to whisper and jeer in our direction. And that girl leaned over, and the domino effect began to take place. Because within seconds, it seemed that the entire student body was staring at our Nissan. Most were straining their feeble human eyes to see inside ,but the car's tinted windows prevented their ocular intrusion. Rowen snickered at the their pitiable attempts to see us, while Ian seemed to be basking in their attentions.

After parking, we all moved to get out, seeing the teenagers wait with bated breath for our appearance. The twins almost always garnered veneration for their extreme beauty, and I inevitably reaped searing jealously from the girls, and panting lust from the boys. However our beauty is to be admired-from a distance. Their instincts told them, what their rational mind can't that we're predators, and they are our prey.

We moved quickly through the growing crowd ,not wanting to be caught in a maelstrom of teenage hormones. Ian moved more lethargically than us, reveling in the adoration the children lavished upon him.

A crimson door appeared in front of us, with _Main Office_ hanging above it. As we entered the small office ,a large red haired women who appeared to be in her late forties looked up from her overcrowded desk to welcome us .

"We weren't expecting you so early." She said appearing flustered ,most likely at our presence ;which put humans on edge.

"We're sorry that we came so abruptly ,however I did inform you that we would start today." Rowen said to the red haired woman ,who introduced herself as Mrs. Cope.

"Did you? I'm so sorry sometimes I lose track, especially since…" She trailed off ,looking for our papers underneath the mountain of paper work. "Well now here are your schedules for the rest of the year. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"No I think we can manage." Rowen replied, he began to usher us out into hall bustling with students that all paused to gawk at us. Ian now appeared annoyed at our gaping entourage ;so he quickened his step searching for our classes. Rowen stepped forward, placing his hand on Ian's right shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"Calm yourself. You're alarming the humans." Rowen hissed. Ian opened his mouth to reply, but quieted when he saw the human's stares. Instead he just nodded, and sighed heavily. We continued to walk down the monotone hall, seeing all heads turn wherever we passed. I could see behind me, Ian and Rowen speaking silently. They stopped abruptly at the halfway point of the corridor.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked confused.

Ian smirks and says. "Because dear sister we've just arrived to your home room."

"My home room? But I thought I was going to be in the same year as the both of you." My voice pleading . Rowen and Ian both shake their heads.

"We're conspicuous enough as it is. We can't afford any more suspicion, especially since we've just arrived" Rowen said, looking repentant on delivering the news. I couldn't argue ,because I knew that what he was saying was true-that doesn't mean I have to cheerful about it.

"You know we have no other choice. If we did, we would have integrated you along with us." Ian said in a muted whisper.

I sighed , "I know. But it doesn't remove the knowledge that I have to be alone again, and be gawked at as if I were a Dodo bird." Not waiting for a reply ,I trudged into the classroom.

Thirty pairs of human eyes flashed up as soon as I stepped through the doorway. Ignoring the stares, I marched over to the teacher's desk ,that was overwhelmed with ungraded tests, tattered books, and what looked like the roll sheet. Informing him that I was the new student was rendered unnecessary ,because Mrs. Cope, it seems had already informed the teachers of our enrollment into the school. He simply pointed to a lone desk in the corner of the small room.

The clandestine spot I had been designated should have prevented the children from staring, lest they crane their necks like an owl. But everybody simultaneously became a rubberneck. They didn't turn forward until the teacher called for attention. For forty minutes I sat in silence, fidgeting every once in a while in order not to arouse suspicion, but the hushed whispers and sly looks were a bit irksome ,none however had the courage to actually look me in the eye.

More movement from everyone, I'm confused until I hear the faint trills from the school bell. Another class I enter, nothing changes except the people, and this time not even that.

Again I hear the bell's clangs resonate throughout the halls, however instead of the students plodding toward another class, they head toward a large brightly lit room that reeked of hydrogenated human food. Entering the room I see my brothers huddled together ,silent .One staring at the ceiling ,the other at the warm bodies surrounding him.

Multiple stares pierce my back as I head toward their table, bowing my head in acknowledgement toward them. Their reply was a swift glance in my direction, the other a heavy sigh. As I sat down on the plastic chair, more heavy glances are directed toward our direction. However amidst the gawking students, I hear hushed whispers all having the same underlying theme

"_They look so much like the Cullens"_

"_Look so much like them…except they look weirder . I don't know how to describe it."_

"_Y'know I think they're more beautiful than the Cullens in a bizarre way...like they're unreal, something out of your dreams._

Or nightmares, but it appears the humans this century have a heightened perception, however they're still just as obtuse as any century ,hearing the majority of them already planning to arrange some 'accidental' meeting ,varying from bump in the hall to thrown pencil in our direction. A series of abrupt whispers alert me to an arrival. I look up at the main entrance, seeing four people come forward. The Cullens have arrived.

They truly are beautiful humans, upon seeing them arrive. First I see a small waif like figure practically trembling with kinetic energy, her azure eyes missing nothing. I perceive another head ,golden locks glinting, hands slightly trembling. His eyes are deep set, and confederate gray. Both appear to try and stay in the dreary background. A glint flickers in my peripheral ,and I see yellow flaxen hair shiver in the weak sunlight; amethyst eyes flicker back and forth assessing the situation. Her forehead bent in creases ,and chin arrogantly titled upwards. Her body within her complete control as she sauntered forwards toward the awestruck audience. Behind the haughty child is a largely built man with dark eyes like rich velvet. He strides forward as he constricts an arm around her rigid shoulders.

Four sets of eyes scan the small cafeteria, they seem to know of us. News travels fast .When at last they spot us in a darkened corner, we seem to be what they were expecting. Though the blonde girl seems angrier, for some reason at her inexplicable fury, I smiled.

"Fanning the fire my Ladybird?" Ian said.

"No, I just find the girl's juvenile tantrum amusing. Nothing wrong with that." I whispered.

"Nothing wrong with that." Ian agreed. I turned back to see him gazing at the Cullens again, as was Rowen.

"What do you make of this strange family?" I asked them.

"Well they certain hold the beauty that the children have been raving about." Rowen replied.

"Yes, they are beautiful for humans, but isn't rather queer that none of the other students approach them, they avoid them just as much as they have avoided us." Ian said, I looked at the Cullen table and saw he was right. All of the other students ignored them except for the occasional person who spoke to the black-haired one.

"That is odd, also notice they all seem so still. They remind me of our kind, yet I see their pulses thrumming with life." Rowen said.

"I have the feeling that their stillness is due to tension amongst themselves." I said, seeing them hardly breathe a word to each other.

"Perhaps ,hmm…I wonder where the fifth member of this freakish family is? " Ian said, seeing that within their ranks there was a noticeable gap. There was not much more time to ponder, the bell rang.

I walked toward my fifth period, my schedule telling me it was Biology. As I headed toward my destination, a blonde boy approached me. All smiles and bright blue eyes.

"Where you headed?" He asked. I didn't want to reply but I thought it best not to make an enemy so soon.

"Biology." His smile became so wide that it was almost obscene.

"Then follow me , we have the same class." He led me to a small classroom which reeked of noxious chemicals . Looking around I see almost all the seats are occupied except one in the corner. Walking forward I see all heads turn except one. The boy, who was to be my seat partner, did not look up instead he continued to stare out the window. All I saw was auburn hair standing up on ends and pale hands clenched into fists. I was about to ask what his problem was, when somebody dropped their backpack on the floor.

That when it hit me. The scent. It was the same one from the woods! It taunted me with its heavenly aroma . I could barely stop myself from attacking the boy, feeling every muscle, every tendon, every cell in my being yearn to consume his blood. The boy seemed surprised by my stillness because I saw him look at me through the reflection in the window. I looked at him and thought _A face that befits this accursed scent_. The boy had a face of an angel with his aristocratic nose, angular jaw, and high cheekbones. But his eyes were haunting, the color that could seen at the bottom of a glacier along with his dark eyebrows that added shadows to his handsome face.

I glared at him, willing him to be afraid of me . But instead of him trembling in fear ,he smiled. I bit back a snarl. His smile frightened me for it showed no fear. He knew somehow that I wasn't normal, even when face to face with the world's most deadly predator he only smiled. His smile was that of one on the scaffold looking out into the sunset-resigned and unafraid. I could not stand it. I needed to get away from this damned youth, needed to get away from this town, needed to get away from myself. I stood ignoring the teacher's admonitions and walked away from his disturbing smile09.


End file.
